Life just got better
by ecstacy100
Summary: This is the sequel to "Life goes on". Now that Rose and Dimitri are married how will their lives proceed? How will they face the unfair aspects of life and what if Rose gets pregnant? Are they ready to be parents this soon? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, VAMPIRE ACADEMY completely belongs to Richelle Mead.
1. author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to "Life goes on" so please read it before moving on to this one. I had to ask you people whether you wanted "Romitri honeymoon smuts" or should I stick to sweet and innocent. I have not started writing the chapters yet because I wanted you opinion. Please tell me what you all want and I'll post it as soon as possible. I won't be very frequent with the updates but I'll try my level best. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, vampire Academy completely belongs to the very talented Richelle Mead.**

**I am still waiting for the reviews. Please tell me whether you all want lemons or not. please.**

**In the mean time you people can check out "that's my sanctuary". It's a Bloodlines fanfiction and I am working pretty hard for it so read it sometime. thank you.**


	2. honeymoon delights

**Okay, so I am writing a smut for the first time ever so please bear with me. Leave your reviews please because I have no idea about how I'll present this.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rose pov:

"Wow, i didn't know this city has this much to offer. It's incredible. Isn't it Rose?" Dimitri was at cloud nine. Sao Paulo had so many places to visit and Dimitri loved the football museum. Unfortunately I was not the one who chose museums and botanical gardens over beaches and bars.

Yesterday we had spent a fair amount of time at bars and beaches so today I kept Dimitri's heart.

"Yes it is. But you know what? It would be more incredible if we just go back to our room and spend the last night of our honeymoon." I said with a man-eating grin. We were already on are way to the hotel and I was a little disheartened at realising that it was the last night of our honeymoon.

"Oh yes, our last honeymoon night. Believe me Rose, it'll be worth it." It took all my strength to stop myself from getting all over him right there in the middle of the road. I couldn't really believe how we controlled ourselves back at St. Vladimir's when he was my teacher. I would never get enough of him and this was absolutely fine for me because I had all my live to relish him. My husband.

We entered the premises of your suite and quickly plastered our lips against each other's. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist while my fingers were busy fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. I had no more patience by the time I reached the third button so I simply ripped off the rest.

"Rose, you're always so impatient." Dimitri said between heavy breaths. His lips moved to my neck and I arched my back against the door. He kissed my collar bone and headed south. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he quickly picked me up.

By the time we reached the bed my dress was resting on the floor along with our shoes.

He laid me on the bed and hovered over me. My fingers were already on his zipper but he grabbed my ravishing hands and pinned them over my head.

"Rose, have patience." He murmured against my lips.

"Dimitri..." all my words were lost as he crushed my lips with his. His tongue raided my mouth as he ripped of my bra. In a moment his lips were on my nipple, sucking and nibbling. My heart literally leaped out of my chest and my hips writhed on the sheets.

"Oh god…Dimitri." I cried with pleasure. His hands were busy kneading my other breast and I was completely lost. I arched my back and he took my nipple between his teeth and a strange sound escaped my lips.

"Roza….you are so beautiful. I love you so much." His lips moved south as he kissed all the way down to the band of my panties. Oh god, yes!

As if purposely ignoring my silent pleas he went straight down to my toes and kissed each one of them. My body was so aroused that even the slightest touch was electric. He kissed my calf and peppered my inner thighs with wet kisses.

"Dimitri please." I moaned as I felt his stubble brush against my thighs.

He slowly pulled down my panties and dipped his head between my legs and I groaned. I was pretty sure that I would combust if he continued any longer.

"Dimitri please…..i need you. Right now."

"You have me Roza." He whispered and in minute he slipped out of his pants and boxers.

"Dimitri, I love you so much." I whispered just as he slipped inside me. I could feel him all the way inside me. Savouring each and every inch of mine. He groaned and it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

We started to move together and each and every thrust inched us closer to pure bliss.

"Dimitri….oh god don't stop please. Dimitri."

I screamed his name as I lost myself in his arms and with a single thrust he joined me in that ecstatic moment.

* * *

**Okay….so what do you people think about this chapter?**

**I'll try post to the next chapter within two days.**


	3. weird

Chapter 2:

"Good morning, Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ears and I smiled. Last night was awesome, unfortunately it did not buy us much sleep. My eyes were heavy with sleep and my body was exhausted. I ignored him and covered my head with the pillow in search of more repose.

"Rose, come on. Get up. We'll be late for the flight." he said as he drew circles on my stomach.

So, toady we were returning back to the court after our four weeks long honeymoon. No matter how much I loved Lissa and my duty as her guardian, I could not help but feel a bit sad about finishing our romantic gateway. These past days were the best days of my life. Dimitri and I finally had loads of time to relish each other's presence and I know we won't have much time together once we returned to the court. But as always we had duties to carry out. I reluctantly opened my eyes and darkness of sleep was replaced by the warmth of Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes. He kissed my forehead and took my hand as he pulled me out of the bed.

"My wife is such a sleepy head." He said as his hands traced my bare arms.

"You see comrade; my husband keeps me busy all night so it becomes really difficult for me to get enough sleep. Not that I mind." I teased.

"Neither do I." he leaned in and kissed my lips long and deep. His hands were running down my hair and mine were resting against his chest. The fact that we were both still completely undressed made things more passionate than we intended. We both pulled back at the same time and I saw desire and love in his dark eyes which was an exact reflection of mine.

"Rose, I'll never get enough of you. Never." He said against my lips.

"And I'll never get enough of you." I answered back.

"Come on Mrs Belikov, let's get ready for our flight."

"Whatever you say, Mr Belikov."

By the time we reached Pennsylvania, I was tired as hell. The journey took about eighteen hours and all I wanted was a comfortable bed to relax my stiff muscles. It was late night for vampires so we directly went to our rooms.

I was pulled into deep slumber as soon as I crashed on the bed. And then I was pulled into a spirit dream.

It had been so long since I've been in a spirit dream. I tried to look for the one who had actually summoned me into this dream but all I could see was golden light. It so bright that I wondered why it didn't blind my eyes.

"Hello, who the hell is messing with my dreams?" I shouted.

Still no response. It was so frustrating. Then out of nowhere the bright light vanished and I knew the dream has ended as I was wide awake. It was so weird. Why would someone just pull me in a spirit dream for no reason and was it even possible for the sleep walkers to just hide in their dreams? My mind came up with several questions but my body was too worn-out to stay awake for long. I snuggled closer to Dimitri and was again welcomed by deep slumber.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's a short one but its really late and I'm so damn sleepy. Please leave your comments; and follows and favs would be extremely appreciated.**

**Don't forget to read my bloodlines story.**


	4. OMG!

**Please review because I need them. You all can also give your suggestions because I am very flexible with this plot. I love writing Rose and Dimitri so the story will primarily revolve around them but a side plot would be good as well so please please please REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The first sensation I had, as I woke up, was nausea. Shit! I am about to puke. I quickly ran to the bathroom and throw my stomach out.

"Rose, are you alright?" Dimitri reached my side and gathered my hair behind my neck to keep them out of my way. I sat there throwing up for several minutes and then I just collapsed on the floor. I felt so tired.

Dimitri took my hand and helped me in getting up. I went to the sink, and brushed my teeth and cleaned myself.

"Roza, how are now?" Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I collapsed against his chest.

"I am alright; just very tired."

"Off course you are. The long travel hours were quite exhausting. It's natural to get a flu after so much of travelling. Come on, get some rest and I'll inform Lissa that you'll get on duty from tomorrow."

"Dimitri, no. I'll go on my duty then…"

"Rose, you need some rest. Please don't be that stubborn besides, if you do your duty today, your flu might get worse and then you'll be unfit for duty for many days." He cut off my protests with his logic.

"Okay. I'll take some sleep now." I said as my eyelids were again heavy with fatigue and Dimitri picked me up and carried me to the bed. I fell asleep as soon as he pulled the covers over me and I heard him whisper, "I love you Roza."

My eyes opened and I saw Lissa sitting on my bed, looking concerned. My eyes involuntarily went to the clock and I realised I had slept for entire six hours. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Hey, Liss. I missed you so much." I hugged her and settled next to her on the bed.

"I missed you too Rose. How are you feeling?"

"I am much better. I think it was just some stupid flu." I really felt better. I no longer wanted to puke neither did I feel drowsy. After all there was no flu which could keep Rose Hathaway down for long!

"I am glad. So how was your honeymoon? And how does it feel to be married?" her excitement seeped into me.

"Oh Lissa, it was awesome. We had so much of fun. It's so good to be married, especially when you have a hot Russian husband."

"I guess your hot Russian husband kept you employed many nights and so you are making up for the lost sleeping hours." She teased.

"Oh yes he did. And I loved it more than wasting time in sleeping." I said as I got up to get a glass of water. "You won't believe…." I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Lissa's expression. She looked so shocked; like I had horns growing over my head.

"What's wrong Lissa?"

"I don't know. It's just…..your aura it's so different. It's shining so brightly."

"Well, aura's shine brightly when someone is happy or in love and both the senarios are true in my case. What' so surprising about it?"

"It's not like that. It's shining too much. Its pure golden light like…..like a spirit user's aura." She framed her words carefully.

"What? How is that possible? You must be mistaken Liss."

"No Rose, I am sure. It's exactly like a spirit user's aura."

"So, what does it mean? Did I just inherit crazy supernatural powers out of nowhere?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's so weird."

"It's nothing Lissa. Forget about it. By the way, what date is it?"

"29th." She answered though I could make out that her brain was still going over the aura thing.

"Oh…thank god. It's mom's birthday tomorrow and I didn't want to…..Wait. did you say 's 29th?" My brain was suddenly working with great accuracy.

"Yes."

Omg! I skipped my periods.

"I am late Lissa. My periods are late by an entire week."

"What? An entire week? That's not normal Rose and then you were throwing up in the morning…."

"What could it mean Lissa? Dimitri and I cannot have kids together; it's impossible." I was drowned in utter shock.

"But what about spirit? It can do miraculous things. What if it can cure dhampir infertility? Both Dimitri and you have been brought back to life by spirit. It sounds strange but it somehow makes sense. And then your aura…."

My head was spinning. It was impossible but then spirit was so confusing. Oh my god! What if…..

"Lissa, we need to see a doctor, now."


	5. I want it all

**Guys I am so sorry for updating after such a long stretch of time. I was damn busy. I had so much to study and I didn't have time for anything. I turned 17 last fortnight and ever since then I've been feeling grown up and stuff. I know it's silly.**

**So here's the new chapter. Enjoy and please review. My bloodlines story has more reviews than this one so VA fans wake up!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"It's alright ,Rose. Please stop pacing the room like this." Lissa said from one of the benches.

We had gone to the doctor's clinic as soon as we started framing impossible theories in our minds. I don't know why I was so nervous because I was sure the tests will hold negative. After all, damphirs cannot have babies together. It's a fact. But then both Dimitri and I were brought back from the dead which meant maybe we have some traces of spirit in our systems which might…. Oh god! What was wrong with me? off course I am not pregnant. It's impossible and then I am so young. I am only twenty years old. I don't want a baby right now. I don't want to be like my mother.

"Rose! Rose! Earth to ROSE." Lissa shouted and I was pulled out of my brainstorming.

"Oh, I am sorry Liss. I was just…."

"Well, your results are here. The doctor is calling us."

Within a minute, we both were seated in the doctor's cabin and my heart was hammering. The doctor was busy greeting the queen, i.e., my very best friend and I had no more patience.

"Please can you tell me if I am pregnant or not?" I almost shouted at the doctor and she quickly turned towards me.

"I am so sorry Guardian Hathaway. Well, your results are positive. Congratulations! You are two weeks pregnant."

And just like that my world was spinning. I sat there with my mouth gaped as millions of thoughts ran through my mind. How was this possible? It's miraculous and suddenly I remembered the weird dream I had last night. Did it have anything to do with this? Am I ready to be a mother? And what about Dimitri? I know he loved kids and he would love to have a baby of his own but we never really planned this. Hell! We didn't even know that this was possible.

"Rose, are you all right?" Lissa touched my shoulder and I tried to gain my composure.

"I don't know. How is this possible?" I turned towards the doctor. "How can damphirs have a baby together?"

"I've never seen a case like this but maybe spirit is the answer to all this. Your friend might have more answers than any doctor in such a case." She replied.

"But why now….I mean we were both treated with spirit long back. Why did I conceive now?" We never used protection so why didn't I get pregnant before?

"Rose, people can conceive any time. It's random."

"Yeah..but…." I was so disturbed right now.

"Rose, I want you to take special care of yourself. It's too really to get morning sickness like you did today. This is a unique case and I need to check your vitals regularly to make sure that the baby is alright. Please be careful." the doctor instructed.

"okay." It was all I could say. "Can I go now?"

"Yes….sure. And congratulations once again."

Lissa and I left the clinic and Lissa pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations Rose. I know you are scared but it'll be alright. Dimitri and you will be great parents and Christian and I will always be there for you." I could feel her love and concern.

"Thank you ,Lissa. It means a lot."

Lissa walked me to my room. She wanted to stay with me but she had some important "queen stuff" to attend and I assured her that I'll be alright. I sat there on the bed and started to contemplate. My mind was a roller coaster going through the pros and cons of this.

After a long stretch of time I saw Dimitri walking through the door.

"Rose, are you okay? You look so pale." He caressed my cheek and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yes. Dimitri, I need to tell you something but promise me you'll not freak out." I know he completely trusted me but I still felt a little scared. What if he thought that I cheated on him?

"I promise, Roza. What is it?"

"Dimitri …I am pregnant." I said so softly hat it was barely audible.

"What…Wow…How is it even possible?" he pulled me into a tight hug and I held him just as tightly.

"I don't know Dimitri. But Lissa and I thought about it and we think maybe its spirit. We were both brought back to life with spirit."

"Wow, rose that's amazing. I never thought life could be this good." He kissed my forehead and I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Really….you think so? Are we ready for this?"

"Off course we are Rose. We are married and so in love."

"But, I am so young. I don't want our baby to have a mother like I did. I want to take care of our baby but I don't want to sacrifice my career in the process. How will I manage that?"

"Rose, your mom was a single mother. She had much more problems that we have. We will take care of our baby together. We'll do this together. Everything will be alright, I promise."

I didn't have words to reply so I kissed him. What good karma did I do that I got him in my life? He was the best instructor I had; the best boyfriend ever and the most loving husband. I was sure he'll be a perfect a father as well.

My hands involuntarily went to his shirt and I pulled it over his head. Dimitri laid me down on the bed and kept kissing me. I know it was too early for my pregnancy hormones to fully kick in but suddenly I was ravenous for his touch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and took of my shirt. He bent down and kissed my stomach.

"I love you kiddo, just as much as I love your mom." He whispered against my tummy.

I felt a surge of joy and his loving words completely undid me.

I wanted to feel his skin on mine. I wanted to kiss each and every part of him. I wanted to kiss his neck and run my fingers through his silky hair. I wanted to nibble his earlobe and to graze each and every hard muscle of his sculpted chest. I wanted to feel his stubble on my inner thighs and his tongue on my clit. I wanted to feel him moving inside me. I wanted to love him and I needed him to love me. I wanted it all. And he gave me all of this all night long.

* * *

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Please review and pleases omit the grammatical errors. English is not my first language and I am really lazy when it comes to editing. REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	6. IMPOSSIBLE

**So, I have become very lazy and the fact that you people don't review my stuff kills my enthusiasm. I love reviews. They help me as a writer and I love the appreciation (who doesn't?) as well as the criticism. I even thought about discontinuing the story but then it would be a cowardly thing to do so here I am writing the next chapter. Hope this one will be good enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Rose, why do you have to be so impossible?" Dimitri pleaded.

Dimitri didn't want me to go on my duties from now. How can _he_ be so impossible? I cannot sit and do nothing for nine freaking months. I know that I should take care of myself and my baby but I can be a guardian as well as take care of my health. But Dimitri is unable to get it. His protective nature is way too strong to get crumbled by my arguments.

"Dimitri I promise I won't work for extra hours and I'll take my meds and meals on time. I want to keep our baby safe as well but I cannot stay in bed all day. People get pregnant all the time. They don't shut down all their work and sit home." I was literally begging him.

"I know but very few people have jobs which involve fighting undead bloodsucking creatures." He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Dimitri, we hardly face any strigoi at the court and you know that. I am not giving up my work and that's it." If he can be stubborn then let me remind him that I am super stubborn! I know now I cannot go back to Lehigh with Lissa in a few days but I can live with it.

"Ok, but no night duties."

"But…"

"Take it or leave it."

"Alright…no night duties. Thank you Dimitri, I promise I won't let anything happen to our baby." I kissed his cheek.

"Rose, I know I was being a little over protective but I've always believed that we would never have kids of our own. I had accepted it but still it did make me sad at times. Now, I just cannot believe that everything can be so perfect. I don't want it to get ruined." His vulnerability was astonishing yet pleasing and I understood it completely. We might not have ever talked about damphir infertility but we were well aware of it. It did bother me at times that I will never be able to give that happiness to Dimitri but once again spirit came as an evil saviour and made everything all right.

"I know Dimitri. I fell the same way." I placed my hand on my still flat stomach and a wave of happiness engulfed me. Wow! I'll be mother in a few months. The feeling was too overwhelming to describe. I never knew I could fell anything like this. After all, I was never the domestic type but it was good to feel all motherly for a while.

Omg! Motherly reminded me of my own mother. It was her birthday today.

"Dimitri, it's mom's birthday! How can I talk to her and not tell her about our baby but, she'll kill me for getting pregnant at twenty. I surely I have the best present for her." I said sardonically.

"Roza, she'll be fine. She agreed on our marriage and I am sure she'll be happy for this as well. Come on, call her and share the good news." I still doubted it.

"Dimitri, I don't think I want to tell her this soon. Maybe we should wait for some time. Maybe I can tell her when she visits court."

"Alright Rose, as you wish."

….

….

I was exhausted! Eight hours of duty and I felt like I had been denied food and sleep for weeks. I went to the cafeteria and stuffed everything I could into my mouth. Lissa had to attend some royal gathering so she bid me goodbye and I retired to my room.

We had decided not to inform anyone about my pregnancy at least for a few weeks. So, only Dimitri, Lissa and, off course, I were aware of it. I took an excuse informing other guardians that I was feeling unwell so that I could excuse night duties. They bought it for now but I don't know for how long I can work with this silly excuse.

Unfortunately, Dimitri still had night duties and so I was all alone in our room. I was really tired so I simply went for a shower.

I shrugged out of my clothes and was about to step into the shower when my eyes fell on my reflection.

"What the…." The swear words almost fell from my mouth as I glanced at my tummy. _Impossible_.I kept my hand on my stomach and I could feel a slight bulge. It was almost non-existent but it was there. How can I show this early? People don't show at least for three months. I am just two weeks pregnant.

My head was suddenly spinning and my vision darkened. I tried to regain my senses but my attempts ended in vain. I collapsed on the ground as blackness enveloped me.

It stayed like that for a minute and then the black was replaced by pure gold.


	7. Ivan and Isha

**Chapter 6**

"Lissa please take some rest. I promise I'll call you once she's conscious." Dimitri's silk like voice ringed in my ears and I opened my eyes.

My mind was suddenly going through the past events. I remember how I passed out in the bathroom and then again pulled in that weird spirit dream or whatever it is. It was just like the last time though I don't remember much.

Lissa was about to protest when I interrupted.

"Hey, comrade."

"Roza, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." I lied because I still felt dizzy but I did not want to worry him. I took in the surroundings and realised that I was lying on a hospital bed. My hand involuntarily went to my tummy and I could feel the protuberance. _Thank god_! My baby was fine and I just realised how much this child means to me….how much I love him or her. The thought of losing my baby had been devastating.

I could see the moon shining through the window so I figured that it was early morning for the vampires and that I have been unconscious for a long time.

Dimitri and Lissa came closer to me and sat on either side of my bed. Dimitri kissed my forehead and Lissa held my hand. "So, guys what really happened to me? Why am I showing this early? What did the doctor say?"

"Rose, the doctor didn't have much to say because you know how strange this entire thing is but we figured that maybe spirit is causing this abrupt growth in your baby." Lissa explained while I tried to get in terms with her explanation. "And I think maybe…um….your baby might be a…spirit user." My astonishment must have shown on my face because she quickly continued, "I am not sure but your aura and that dream, it somehow makes sense. I think the baby just wanted to use his magic and so he pulled you into a spirit dream. You are the only one he can directly contact to and since he is a part of you, you could only feel the dream but and not see the spirit user behind it. I even talked to Sonya and she thinks this might be possible. She'll pay us a visit as soon as possible." I had earlier told Lissa about my dream but I never knew she thought so much about it.

"Whoa, that too much information for my head. But how can Damphirs reproduce a moroi…but then again damphirs cannot reproduce no matter what under ordinary circumstances….but then there is…."I was fumbling with my words and I tried to restrict my thoughts to my mind.

"Roza, just take some rest and don't bother yourself with this mess. Our baby is alright and that's what matters. We can figure out the rest with time."

"Yeah, maybe but it's so confusing."

"I know baby, I know." Dimitri stroked my hair and I immediately took comfort in his presence. "And yes, the doctor needs to do an ultrasound so we might get going."

"Oh….okay." I hated hospitals and I prayed that it did not involve a transvaginal ultrasound; they somehow scared me. Fortunately, it was a regular one where I just had to lift my shirt and the doctor did the rest. Dimitri held my hand throughout the diagnosis while Lissa stood next to him.

I was unable to make out the pictures on the monitor so I just waited for the doctor to explain.

"Oh wow…that's amazing! I can't believe it. It's impossible to diagnose it before at least the sixth week." The doctor's startled look scared me a bit. "What is it?" I enquired.

"Rose, you are expecting twins. It's not possible to know the gender yet but I am certain they are twins."

_Twins_. I am carrying twins? I had two little lives growing inside me?

"That's amazing. Wow Rose, I am so happy." Lissa was literally glowing with happiness.

"Roza, that's great. We'll be parents to two beautiful kids…isn't it awesome?" I smiled and Dimitri lowered his lips to mine and I did not care that we were in public. I kissed him out of happiness, love and passion. When we pulled back, I gently took Dimitri's hand into mine and placed it on my stomach. _Hello, babies! _

The doctor instructed me about all the precautions I had to take and how complicated the pregnancy was. By the time we returned to my room it was time for Dimitri's shift to start but he pulled in a few favours and excused himself for a day.

We simply retired to bed and I rested my head on his chest.

"So I have thought about a few names, you know." Dimitri startled me by his confession. It was hardly three days since we found out about my pregnancy. But then his enthusiasm was beyond comprehension. I could almost feel the joyous vibes coming from him.

"Really, what are they? Wait! Let me guess, they might be the names of your favourite characters right out of those western novels of yours…right?" he chuckled at my guess.

"No they are not." His perfect smile made him look godly handsome. "I was thinking that maybe we should decide two names; one for a girl and another for a boy. I am hoping we have a girl and a boy."

"I would love that."

"Yeah, so what about, Ivan? He was really an amazing friend and a great human being; I would love to name my son after him."

"Off course Dimitri, it's a really nice name. So what about, Ivan Mason Belilkov?" I asked. Mason was another one of those people who was loved by everyone. I would love my baby to be a kind hearted and brave person as him.

"That sounds fantastic. And I think we can name our daughter Isha. It means different in a beautiful way, something unconventional which is quite relevant ,keeping in mind the current circumstances."

"Nice, I like it. So what about, Isha Vasilisa Belikov?"

"It's fantastic as well. So that's it. Are kids will be called Ivan and Isha."

"Only if we have a Girl and a boy. You know we might have two boys or two girls."

"I know but I have a feeling that we'll enjoy both the sides of parenting."

"Yeah me too."

My sleepy eyes fell on Dimitri's hand and I could see a sight bruise. "How did you get that bruise?"

"Oh, I think I might have got it while working out or something."

I took his hand in mine and kissed it before placing it on my stomach.

And just like that I felt like I was getting drained. Like all my energy was being sucked up or something. I felt so tired and as my eyes fell on Dimitri's hand a gasp escaped my mouth. His bruise was fading rapidly and it soon vanished leaving perfect unmarred skin.

"What the…."

* * *

**Okay, I know that's not much of a cliff hanger but anyways please review. And yes, this was the longest chapter so far.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Btw, what do you think about the names? You like it?**

**And I was thinking of writing a smut for the next chapter but I am not sure how to go about it. So help me with whatever suggestions you all have.**


	8. A Happy Family

**Sorry, I know it's been long. And I am not sure when will I update next because I too busy nowadays. It's high time that I start concentrating more on my studies if I want to join a good med school. **

**And on that note, I am writing a real long chapter. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and follows. Writing gives me a rush and your reviews make me smile so often. I somehow feel like I belong and I love all of you for your support.**

**I also know that I suck at naming the chapters but please bear with me. **

**Hope you like it this chapter. R&R**

**Warning: this chapter contains lemons so skip it if you are uncomfortable with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Morning sunshine." I could feel Dimitri's warm breath on my ears. I smiled and rolled onto the other side of the bed. One of the downsides of being pregnant was the fact that I could no longer sleep on my stomach. It was really uncomfortable but I was alright with it as long as I knew my babies were healthy and safe. They meant the world to me and so did my husband.

"Roza, wake up. Your mother will be here in a few hours." Now, that was something. I quickly shot up from the comfort of the warm covers and frowned. Shit! She was still unaware of my pregnancy but off course I could no longer keep it a secret with my visible baby bum.

Dimitri tried to hide a smile at my reaction and I wanted to elbow him in the ribs. How he enjoyed my discomfort! "Why is she coming here? Did you tell her about my condition?"

"No Roza. She's here because the moroi she guards has some business here. She doesn't know about our babies, _yet_."

Never a dull moment! After the miraculous healing we witnessed last night I was sure my life was nothing but just another adventure sequel right out of Dimitri's western novels. We were sure now that our babies are spirit users, that too, strong ones since they yield such powers even entering this world. All this was really confusing so we decided just to go with whatever this pregnancy throws at us. For now, I was glad to carry our little ones. In a few hours, I had to face my mother and I am pretty sure that I'll be getting a long lecture from her.

"Ok, let's get ready."

I got up from the bed went straight to the bathroom and after bushing my teeth, I finally stripped off my clothes. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and my baby bum was quite noticeable. I could also see that all the over dose of progesterone has further filled in my already full breasts. I didn't look ugly or anything but I know I'll soon be huge. I might never have my perfect curves back and it somehow made me scowl.

"Roza…." Dimitri's arms encircled me from the behind. I didn't hear him entering the bathroom; I was too busy glaring at my body.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he whispered against my neck. His hand stroked my stomach and that feeling of being home returned, a feeling that only he could arouse.

It was amazing how he could guess my thoughts so easily, even insecurities like these. "You might say that now but we both know that I'll soon be as huge as a pumpkin. My figure will surely be expensed in all this. Not that it's much of a problem because these kids mean so much to us but…."

"Roza, there's no need for you to worry about your frame. You'll always be the most beautiful creature to me in this entire world. And I'll always worship your magnificent body. We have wowed to be together till our last breath and one day we'll be old and wrinkled but it would not lessen my love for you even a bit. You'll always be pure beauty and splendour, your radiant persona always illuminating my life and embellishing my dreams."

How could I be so lucky to have him as my husband? His words were magical; too enthralling. They also rendered me speechless which was incredible because only a few people can make me keep my mouth shut, and he was one of them. I turned around in his arms and pulled him down so that I could kiss him.

My lips savoured the softness of his lips and my hands eased against his silky hair. My hormones kicking against my walls and I found myself yearning for his touch. His tongue slipped inside my already parted mouth and caressed mine with gentle strokes. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away for a minute.

"Wanna take a shower together?" he raised one of his eyebrows, with his voice heavy and his eyes dark with desire. I knew what he was hinting at and instantly nodded.

He moved further back and took off all his clothes and I stared at his perfection. His artistically chiselled chest and muscular limbs. I could also see his hard manhood and I resisted the urge to pounce at him. _This unbelievably sexy god was all mine to take. He was my husband, my possession._ I was suddenly hornier than before. Dimitri took my hand into his and led our way into the shower. He turned on the shower and the warm liquid streamed down my aroused body, leaving tingles all over my flesh.

Dimitri's hard on was an evidence of how much he was turned on but he seemed calm and patient as he put some body wash onto a washcloth and rubbed it against my overheated body. He gently massaged my shoulders and back and stroked my breasts. The lavender body wash filled in my senses and I closed my eyes and leaned against him as I moaned his name. His deft fingers rolled over my hard nipples and I cried due to the intense pleasure coursing through my body. "Dimitri, please…"

"What do you want Roza?" he groaned.

"I want you…please."

"Have patience." His tone mocking my desperation. Shit! He was not playing easy. His fingers replaced the washcloth and he made his way through my stomach and finally stopped at my centre. He massaged my inner thighs and I had to hold onto his forearms for support because suddenly my knees were too weak to support my body.

His index finger made circles against my swollen clit and my loud moans bounced off the bathroom tiles. He lowered on his knees and his tongue dipped into my navel as one of his hands remained at my core while the other stroked my tummy. "Hey little one, it's time to please your mother so go to sleep because no way you are allowed to be a spectator." I giggled and grabbed Dimitri by his hair. I pulled him to me and kissed him on the lips. His hands were still busy but I no longer had the patience to wait.

"Dimitri, make love to me, now."

"Whatever you say, Roza."

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him and he settled me against the cool tile wall. I gasped as I felt the hardness pressing against wet folds and tightened my arms around his neck. His hands firmly gripped my hips as he slowly entered me.

The familiarity of feeling him inside me was overwhelming. We fit perfectly and as he pushed all the way inside me and I forgot all about the worries of the world. All I knew was that I loved this man with all my heart and I was glad to carry his babies.

His pace was painfully slow and I knew he wanted to be gentle because of my pregnancy but I didn't want gentle. I wanted rough and hard. "Dimitri, faster...harder." I groaned and there was as instant change in pace. His thrusts were harder and I was lost in the amazing feeling. My hips involuntarily moved against his and our moans filled the entire bathroom. " Rose, you feel so good." His sexy words undid me.

The warm water just added onto the height of pleasure and I knew I won't last long. Our panting increased and our bodies moved in perfect sync. "Dimitri..yes…I am just there….oh god!" I screamed as fits of pleasure shook me and I soon felt him find his release as well.

He set me down once we had recovered from our lovemaking. "Wow, that was outstanding." Dimitri murmured.

"Yeah, it was and I was thinking of another round."

"Pregnancy has made you insatiable, not that I complain, but I am afraid we don't have the time for round two."

"I figured. Now, we have to face the intimidating Janine Hathaway."

"You might be right."

Within an hour we were standing at the door to my mother's room. I wore a loose t-shirt which made my perpetually growing stomach look almost flat but I doubt if it'll go unnoticed by mother's vigilant eyes.

"Hey Rose." she greeted me with a motherly hug and shockingly hugged her son-in-law as well.

We entered her room and my mother and I settled on the bed while Dimitri positioned himself on a nearby chair.

"How are you both?"

"We are great mom. Actually, we have to tell you something important but promise me you'll not draw any conclusions till I have explained the entire thing."

"I promise I won't. You are scaring me, Rose. What is it?"

"I am pregnant, mom."

"What but…" I quickly cut her off.

"You promised so just let me explain."

I explained the entire thing to her, including spirit and the abrupt growth. She listened carefully and her face did not give anything. I finally got over with the explanation and waited for her to break the silence.

"Okay...that's too much to process. But I am happy for you both. I know how much you love each other and I am sure it'll all be fine." Her smile was genuine.

"But….won't you lecture me about being such a young mom and tell me…" Hell! What was wrong with me? Why would I point it out?

"Rose, you are young but you both are mature enough to be parents. I was too naïve when I had you and I did not have anyone as family back then. But you, well, you have your parents, an amazing best friend, faithful friends and a loving husband to stand by you. I am sure you'll do fine. You'll be a great mother. I have seen how much you care about your loved ones. Besides, you couldn't have helped it. No one knew that damphirs could conceive together."

"Really? Thanks mom. I am glad."

"I love you Rose and I'll love my grandchildren just as much."

"I love you too mom." I hugged her and heart was filled with tremendous joy.

_A happy family._ That was something I had craved for a long time and I finally had it. I had all the love in the world and I was certain that we'll do fine.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? And please tell me whether the lemon was alright or not. Please because I always have a hard time writing them.**

**I may not be very good with the "pregnancy feels" because …..well I am still in high school. **

**I won't be able to update anytime soon but be patient because I'll surely update sometime.**

**Remember that I love all of you and be happy. **

**Virtual hugs and kisses to all. :* **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. We'll be fine

**I am so very sorry. I was so busy lately and I've just finished with my exams. I am really sorry and I know it's been months for me to update but I have valid reasons. I need to get to a good med school and I have to study in order to get there. Hope you all understand and thank you for sticking along.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 :**

I washed my face after brushing my teeth and leaned against the sink as I tried to calm myself down. I hate that dirty feeling you get just after throwing up. It's a shock that I've not gotten used to it considering I puked almost every day since the last two months.

I am almost three months pregnant and my stomach is as big as a seven month pregnant woman. The doctor told me that I'll probably deliver the babies next month, keeping their abnormal growth in mind. And I also had this funny feeling that they'll be bigger than normal kids considering how tall their father is. _Silly sentiment_.

I smiled as Dimitri's thoughts came in my mind. He was the best husband on this planet. Ever since the pregnancy, he's been so happy and caring. He had even taken the job as the court guardian and had temporarily given up Christian's guard. It was really tough for him to abandon his charge and no matter how much I tried to convince him that I can take care of myself, he stayed back with me. A part of me was extremely elated by this. It was amazing to have him next to me. Besides I was a little uncertain if I could take care of myself and our two, too-eager-to-come-into-this-world, babies.

He never gets tired of talking about our babies. How he wishes they get my dark hair and my little nose. How he wants them to have my sense of humour and my strong character. I had a list as well. I wanted them to have Dimitri's soulful eyes and his courage and fierceness. We had spent nights talking like this. The doctor had asked us whether we wanted to know the gender of our kids but we both had declined the offer. We want to wait for the beautiful surprises that are about to come.

I slipped under the covers and saw that it was almost early morning for vampires. Dimitri would soon come back from his shift but I was too tired to stay awake. That is another complication of my pregnancy. The abrupt growth of two babies in my womb was too much for my body to take, as a result, I almost always felt tired. But nothing that can keep Rose Hathaway down for long. I might feel tired mostly but I still had the strength to pull through all of it.

I got up soon after my midnight throwing up session and kissed Dimitri's cheek. He looked so peaceful right now. I couldn't make out when he came back. His light brown hair was messy and soft against my fingers. His perfect lips were slightly parted and his bare chest was amazing to stare at. His arms were tightly wrapped around me and I could not help but fall in love with him each and every time I laid my eyes on him.

* * *

I took in my view in the mirror and was satisfied by the way I looked. I had come in terms with my body by now. I wore a yellow sundress which came almost to my mid-thigh due to my overly protruding belly. My hair was tied in a ponytail and the only sign of makeup was the strawberry lip gloss that glistened on my lips. My curves were more defined and my breasts were certainly perkier. But other than that I almost looked like I used to look before getting pregnant. And I sort liked my new curves and boobs.

"Someone is looking beautiful." Dimitri spoke in my ears as his hands wrapped around my waist, or rather tried to wrap around my waist, all thanks to my massive tummy.

"And someone always looks smoking hot." I turned around in his arms and kissed him. He pulled back a little, reached for his jean pockets and took out a bar of dark chocolate. "Forgot to give you these."

"Oh, wow! Did I tell you that you are the best husband ever?" he knew how much I loved dark chocolate. I have loved it since I was a little kid and my pregnancy hormones have only heightened my love for it.

"I guess you did." He chuckled. He leaned down for another kiss. His soft lips touched mine and I was lost. His hands roamed on my sides and his tongue gently stroke mine.

"Rose, we'll be late." He said in between the kisses. "We need to stop."

"We will, in a little while."

After a few minutes we finally broke apart and left the room hand in hand.

It was early morning and the sun was about to rise. After literally begging Dimitri, he had agreed to take me to Lehigh. I wanted to personally meet everyone. Off course they knew about my condition since I've not been attending classes for so long but I wanted to meet my friends there. I never had a problem in mixing up with the humans and I had made a lot of friends over my short stay at the college. And it would be good to see if Lissa was safe and alright without me accompanying her. We were not used to living apart for long and I wanted to make sure she was doing well.

"Hey Rose, you look gorgeous. Your face, it's got this glow which makes you all the more beautiful." Jill smiled at us as we got into the car. She was dressed casually in a white tank top and blue denim shorts but even that made her look like a model about to step on the ramp.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself."

She wanted to visit the college and we were more than happy to take her with us. As Jill is a moroi, it was mandatory to take two guardians along. No matter how much I tried to explain that Dimitri and I met with the need of the required two guardians, no one listened to me, including my darling husband, as they regarded me unfit for the job. It just pissed me off but I know they are right. I am in no condition to fight strigoi right now. Off course I'll be all lethal and invincible once I am over with the pregnancy thing but right now, I was in a bad shape. So, Eddie was joining us on the trip as Jill's other guardian.

The journey was quite refreshing and I enjoyed the slight breeze. The sun was nowhere to be seen as heavy clouds blocked the warmth of the sun. Jill was just as lively as ever and I could not help but notice her blushing at Eddie's comments. They looked so cute together and I could make out how oblivious they were to each other's feelings.

We finally stopped at a gas station. Dimitri had gone out to buy water leaving me with Jill and Eddie.

"Rose, I need to use the ladies room."

"Okay I'll come with you."

"No Rose, you should not bother yourself in this condition. I'll go with her."

"Eddie, are you really thinking of entering the ladies room?"

"Off course not. But I can guard the her from outside." He said in embarrassment.

"But what if a strigoi is hiding in one of the stalls and pounces over…."

"All right you win, I lose. But I'll still guard her till the door."

"Cool, come on princess." I lead the way to the bathroom. It was all the way behind the station and seemed pretty deserted.

We came out to find Eddie still in the fierce guardian posture. "Lucky the bathroom was clear of any strigois." I joked.

As we were returning to the car, I heard some rustle in the trees which backed the road. I was hit with nausea. _Strigoi nausea_, the one I felt each time I was near those monsters while I was bonded to Lissa. The lack of the sun made me more suspicious. And then two Strigoi, one male and one female, jumped from the trees.

"Dimitri….." I shouted at the top of my voice. Eddie was in full action and tried to stake one of the strigoi, while he knocked the other one down. I pushed Jill back into the Bathroom and could no longer watch Eddie struggle all alone. I quickly grabbed my stake which I always kept with myself.

I tried to grab the female and pulled her by her long red hair. She turned around and pushed me hard and I stumbled but regained my balance. I hit her arm with the stake and she shrieked as the silver of the stake burned her icy skin. I tried to aim the stake at her stake but she was much stronger than me and my frail self was unable to fight back.

She turned me around and whispered in my ears, "Looks like I can kill more than one feeble Damphir at the same time." Her cruel words stung me and my hands went protectively to my stomach. _No_, I thought, _we'll not get killed by a bitch like her. We'll be fine. We'll live for many happy years together._

Just when I felt her teeth touch my neck, I was startled to find her ripped away from me. Dimitri was looking no less than a Russian god as he pinned her to the ground and struggled to keep her in control. But she was a very strong one, probably hundreds of years old and the fight was equally favoured.

I could not see him struggle like that with me doing nothing. I had to step in. if only I could drive the stake through her heart as Dimitri pinned her to the ground, things would be much better. In the periphery Eddie was facing a similar problem.

I quickly kneeled down next to Dimitri and spoke, "You just hold her tight, and I'll stake her."

"But…all right." He seemed to realize that staking a strigoi was no big job. Even moroi could do it with both hands.

He tightened his grip on her as I raised my stake and pushed it all through her heart. She screamed loud enough to damage my ears. But she didn't die. Instead, blinding white light flooded the area and an unseen force blasted me away from her body.

My confused mind was quickly going through all possibilities but I was too weak to even think clearly. My body was suddenly drained of all its energy and I lay unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**What do you think just happened?**

**Nice cliff-hanger?**

**Tell me what you all think.( ignore the grammatical errors. I am too lazy to edit).**

**Thank you all for your support and I am once again sorry. I might update in a few days.**

**Please leave your reviews or just PM me. I really want to know how you feel about the plot.**

**Have a great day!**

**X0X0 :)**


End file.
